There are known methods for producing an olefin from a carboxylic acid by a catalytic reaction, including a method of production from an acid anhydride with a catalyst containing an element selected from Group 8, Group 9, and Group 10 metals and copper (U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,447), a method of production with a Pd or Rh complex catalyst at a reaction temperature of 280° C. (J. Am. Oil. Chem. Soc., 1976, 53, 737), and a method of production using a polar solvent (dimethylpropyleneurea (DMPU) or the like) and pivalic anhydride together with a Pd complex catalyst at a reaction temperature of 110° C. (Chem. Commun., 2004, 724).
JP-A2009-173611 discloses a method for producing a branched β-alcohol from a saturated carboxylic acid in the presence of a copper-containing catalyst.
JP-A2010-168340, filed on Aug. 5, 2010, (corresponding to WO-A2010/024420, published on Mar. 4, 2010) discloses a method for producing an olefin from a carboxylic acid having a β-hydrogen atom or a derivative thereof in the presence of a catalyst.